1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to pumps having electrical submersible motors, and in particular to a device for connecting the electrical cable to the head of the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Electrical submersible pumps for oilfield applications have large three phase electrical motors submersed within the well and located above a centrifugal pump. A power cable extends down through the well. A connection known as a pothead connects the three connectors of the electrical cable to the upper end of the motor.
A common type of pothead has a rigid metal shell through which the electrical conductors extend. Each conductor is insulated and has a terminal on its outer end for insertion into a receptacle in the motor. An elastomeric material is injected around the insulated conductors to serve as a primary seal. While successful, obtaining good bonding between the elastomeric material and the conductors is sometimes difficult.
Improvements are desirable, particularly in providing better sealing around the conductors.